Twilight Academy
by KCMayers
Summary: What if Bella and Dimitri were together, and the same for Edward and Rose? What happens when all four meet and Bella fell for Edward and Dimitri fell for Rose? They battle the Volturi and the strigoi but at what cost? love? betrayal? SEE A/N!
1. Dinner Date Surprise

**A/N hey ya'll this is my second fan-fic. be sure to check out my other one The Hog on my page..**

**All Characters belong to Richelle Mead and Stephenie Meyer. without them i wouldn't have come up with this awesome idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dinner Date Surprise**

**Bella POV:**

"Hurry up, Iz, were gonna be late." Dimitri told me as I answered my jacked up T-Mobile cell phone. It was a black Razor. A shitty one too.

"Ok, ok, ok. I'm almost ready; I just have to do my make-up."

"Alright…" he said with exasperation. "I'm almost there; five minutes tops." He said with that faint, sexy Russian accent he had hugging his voice like a lover. But Dimitri was _my _lover. I may be shy, stubborn, and an occasional crybaby slash bitch, but he saw past that and brought out the life in me.

"'Kay, love you." I said.

"Love you too, Iza." He said my name in Russian and hung up. He was gorgeous and all mine.

We had a dinner-date in 30 min. in a restaurant in Missoula. It's far, but it's worth it. The traffic would be empty this late Sunday night. He may be twenty-four and I may be eighteen, but age is nothing but a number. That's what we tell ourselves every day. He were both mature enough to handle anything.

We attended school at St. Vladimir's Vampire Academy. I may not be a full vampire but at least I was a Dhampir. Half- vampire. And so was Dimitri. This allowed us to have vampire speed and strength, but not super-abilities. We drank blood every once in a while but that was only for our health. He was a guardian and I was just living life how I pleased. Dhampirs had the choice to become guardians or stay as they are and get a regular education and still learn how to defend ourselves in case we are in danger. Dimitri has been training me since freshmen year. We've been dating since sophomore year. No one knew yet, we were planning to, but when we decided to, we chickened out.

I put on an emerald, strapless dress with black, glittery lace along the sides and at the bottom. My long, brown hair was curled and up in a light bun that left strands of hair falling just the way Dimitri liked it. It seemed he had a fetish for long hair; mine at least. I grabbed my cell phone and tucked it inside the middle of my strapless bra. I finished my make-up and I looked sexy as I could ever.

I picked up the hem of my dress to have room to walk without tripping on my new and expensive emerald heels with diamonds along the straps. As soon as I placed my hand on the doorknob, I heard a knock on the door.

It was Dimitri, and boy did he look sexy.

His hair was tied at the nape of his neck; wispy and neat as ever. He was dressed in a button up navy shirt, black tie and black slacks. With his cowboy boots on. He looked absolutely yummy. He looked at me the same way as I was looking at him.

"Iza…" he whispered, his accent carrying the name like a melody. "You look wonderful."

"And you look handsome, my dear Dhampir Prince." He let out a chuckle and held his hand out for me.

"Thank you, my Dhampir Princess." I placed my hand in his and shut the door and locked it behind me.

As we walked out of the building, I asked him about work.

"So what's new in the guardian world?"

"Same old, same old; just kicking ass on a daily basis. Teaching those kids to fight against the big bad Volturi."

"That's my Badass God! You must me tired after the training I am sure they beat you at."

"I don't lose, I am a winner. Plus, I train you most of the time; you know they can't beat me."

"Point taken." I said.

"And I may be tired, but not as tired when I'm with you." He said as he took a side glance at me.

I stopped and pulled him closer to me.

"I love you," I said to him.

"I love you too, my Iza." I gave him a kiss, but I made it very light just to tease him.

He groaned. I pecked him one more time as he tried to get closer to deepen the kiss, I pulled back. I did it one more time but he put one hand in my head and the other on the small of my back and pulled me closer. He enveloped me in one of the best kisses I ever had from him. It started calm and innocent, but then it deepened and became wild, passionate and everything we ever held back from each other.

I slid my hands from his waist to his neck and pulled him closer to me. We were already as close as can be but it didn't feel close enough with him.

We both eventually pulled apart, from what I felt were ages we were kissing, for breath.

"Wow, that was some kiss," I said, gasping.

"Yeah it was. We better get going before were late." He said, clearly not wanting to go.

"Or…" I said in my most seductive voice. "We could stay here." I looked into his eyes and pulled him closer while I nodded to my dorm three floors over us.

He smiled, "As tempting as that may be, I'm actually very hungry." His stomach picked that time to growl. Damn stomach. We both laughed.

"Ok," I said as I took his hand as he led me to his car once again.

"When we finally got to Missoula, we pulled in to a parking area and got out. What I saw in front of me was the most amazing thing ever. there was twinkly lights everywhere and everything was champagne colored. The restaurant was named:_ Cena per La Mia Bella. _I knew what it meant. It meant: Dinner for My Bella. I learned enough Italian to figure out what it meant. He was Russian and he took me to an Italian restaurant. Interesting…

"'Dinner for My Bella.'" I said out loud, with tears filling my eyes.

"You like it?" He asked as he put his arm around my waist.

"I like it." I said.

"Wait, 'till you see inside. You should try the champangne, its amazing."

I trusted him enough to know what made me surprised and happy.

He led me inside and talked to someone who was in charge of the registration, in Russian. Couldn't understand anything they were saying. I think that was the point. Maybe I should do Russian language instead…

I was snapped out of my reverie by Dimitri as me tugged me around the restaurant. We stopped in front of a wooden door.

"Close your eyes." He said. I did as I was told, and I heard the door squeak as it was pushed open by Dimitri. He pulled me forward with his arm around my waist and I heard music. Clair De Lune by Debussy was playing softly in the background. My favorite song!

"Open your eyes." He whispered in my ear in a seductive tone that almost had my knees buckling from under me.

I opened them, and what I saw, made me let loose the tears I was fighting against outside.

There was a table for two. The table cloth was blood-red. And there was not lighting except for the two Hanukah sized candles in the middle of the table. There was already food on the table but it was salad. Next to the salads held a glass of red wine. It looked to thick to be red wine… I knew instantly that it _was_ red wine but with half of human blood. Nice.

The décor was vintage yet the 'in' style. The walls were a very dark champagne color with wooded everything; chairs, tables, window frames, picture frames, and a entertainment center that held the biggest stereo I'd ever seen.

"Dimitri... you shouldn't have."

"I _should_ have, you're that special to me. you like it?"

"I Love it." i gulped. "This is…" I was speechless. Try experiencing this from your boyfriend. "This is perfect." I looked at him in his luminous brown eyes. "You're perfect." He kissed me, and I kissed him back with much force as I did when we were on campus. I pulled away and looked into his eyes again. "You are so perfect; I'm so grateful and lucky to have someone like you."

"As I to you. I love you Isabella." He said and kissed me again.

"For the bajillionth time, it's either: Bella, Izzy, Iz or that special name you give me." I said teasing around while having an edge to my voice.

"Iza…?" He asked guessing what I meant.

"Yep…" I thought that whole name thing over in my head. "But you know what? Don't worry about it. You can call me anything you want. After what you're doing for me right now, I don't care."

He let go of me and pulled me towards the table.

We sat down and talked about school, things on TV, our favorite movies, etc. When we were finished with the salad, the entrée came. I had sautéed mushrooms with garlic bread and spaghetti and meat sauce. So did him. it surprised him that italian food could taste that good. Most of the time we were feeding each other or eating the same noodle just to kiss at the end. By this time Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven was playing.

Then the desert came. I had cheesecake with strawberries and he had a sinful piece of chocolate cake with strawberries. Then River Flows in You by Yiruma started playing.

When I finished my desert the waiter came and took our plates. He asked me if I wanted anymore wine, I said, "No thank you. I'll take champagne if you have any." He nodded suspiciously.

"And you, sir?" he asked Dimitri with a smirk.

"I'll have the same, thank you." And with that Dimitri winked and the waiter nodded. Wait, Dimitri winked? What the hell?

When the waiter left, I turned on Dimitri.

"What the hell was that?" I said with amusement in my voice.

He smiled and said, "It was nothing, just a private joke."

I scoffed. He changed the subject.

"There was something I've wanted to tell you."

"What might that be." I said with a smile on my voice.

"I know we've been dating for almost three years now. And I think that we should finally perk up the courage to tell. We've been hiding for a long time and I think we should finally come out. I mean really come out. No more chickening out. Just the truth. I'm prepared to face the wrath of your father, Charlie, Mr. Molina who I know you're the teacher's pet of, Ms. Kirova and Alberta. And I'm prepared…" he started to say as the glasses of champagne came in. The waiter left in a hurry.

I looked down to my glass, which was fizzing more than Dimitri's. And I saw why. There was something on the bottom of my glass. I gasped and looked at Dimitri.

"I'm prepared to make you my wife." He said.

Holy shit!

* * *

**I just love cliffys. i want ya'll to review right now. after you've read this. Do you think its good? should i write more??? Rate my writing... CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON! you know u want to... ===**


	2. The Engagement

**A/N: OME! Here is chapter 2 i finally finished! i will have chapter 3 done tonight! and hopefully chapter four by tonight or tomorrow.**

**All characters belong to Richelle Mead and Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Engagement**

**Dimitri POV****:**

I took out my phone to call Bella or Iza as I like to call her because Isabella was her real name. And in Russia we say Iza as Isabella. She gets angry at me sometimes when I accidentally call her Isabella.

She picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hurry up, Iz, were gonna be late." I told her. We had to go to a dinner-date in a restaurant in Missoula. I didn't care if it was an hour away from the Academy. St. Vladimir's Vampire Academy. If it was far, it didn't matter, just as long as I spent the time with my Iza.

"Ok, ok, ok. I'm almost ready; I just have to do my make-up."

"Alright…" I said with exasperation. "I'm almost there; five minutes tops." I said. My Russian accent was as heavy as it was when I was home in Moscow. She had always liked it. I couldn't be mad at her running late. Even when she was shy, an occasional bitch and as stubborn as ever, I still loved her. She always says I bring out the life in her.

"Okay, love you." I smiled.

"I love you too, Iza." I said then hung up.

I looked outside. It was the beginning of a new day even if it was dark outside. Humans lived a different lives from us Vampires and Dhampirs. Humans we awake during the day and we were awake during the night. I and Bella decided to spend our 'morning' in the human world and pretend were having dinner at night. It was 8:00 p.m. on a sunday night and I had to leave to pick up Bella from her dorm. I made sure and got her 'present' before I left.

My cabin was about six meters from the Academy in the forest, but just enough inside the Academy's wards. Wards were like barriers or protection that kept us from the Volturi and Strigoi. The Volturi were an ancient vampire coven that brings death and destruction to any vampire coven in the world. The Strigoi were undead-dead vampires who have died when a vampire but reborn by the Volturi.

I and several other guardians have trained the Dhampirs and some full vamps, which are sometimes called Moroi, to fight and use stakes against the Volturi and the Strigoi and become guardians themselves when they turn eighteen. Some Dhampirs chose to live a normal life at the Academy and get a 'normal', or human, education. I have been training Bella since her freshman year but she still chooses to live human. I starting dating Bella in her sophomore year and never told anyone. That is sad…

I was all dressed and ready to meet Bella. I was wearing a navy button up shirt with a black tie. I loved my favorite boots, that when Bella sees me with, she calls me a cowboy. I just love western theme things. Jeez, give me a break. And I also put on black slacks. I threw on my black leather jacket to finish it off. I wanted to leave my shoulder length hair free, but I decided not to the last minute. I tied it in a rubber band at the nape of my neck.

I left and I reached her dorm in record time.

I knocked on her door and she opened it when I finished the second one. Damn, she was fast. And Damn, she looked… decent. You know what? Screw Mr. Nice Guy. She looked sexy with a capital 'S'. She was wearing an emerald, strapless dress with black, glittery lace along the bottom and at the sides. Her brown, long hair was curled and up in a light bun that left strands of hair falling just the way I liked it_. I could possibly have a fetish for long hair; or just hers_, I thought. She looked as sexy as she ever could. She was also wearing emerald heels with diamonds along the straps. Her hands were holding the hem of the dress but she let go of it when she looked at me.

"Iza…" I said before stopping myself. "You look…" I struggled for a word. "Wonderful." That was a nice start.

"And you look handsome, my dear Dhampir Prince." She replied. I let out a chuckle. She always calls me this. It was second to calling me her Badass God.

"Thank you, my Dhampir Princess." I said as I held out my hand to her. She took my hand and turned around to close and lock her door.

We walked out of the building and she took a sidelong glance at me.

"So what's new in the guardian world?" she asked me when we were about fifty feet from my car.

"Same old, same old," I replied. "Just kicking ass on a daily basis. Teaching those kids how to fight against the big bad Volturi," I teased.

"That's my Badass God!" There's that name. "You must me tired after the training I am sure they beat you at."

"I don't lose, I am a winner." I teased her again. "Plus, I train you most of the time; you know they can't beat me."

"Point taken." she said simply. She was letting go of the subject too quickly so I said something else.

"And I may be tired, but not as tired when I'm with you." I took a side glance at her.

She stopped and pulled me closer to her.

"I love you," She said to me.

"I love you too, my Iza." She gave me a kiss, but it was very light. She was teasing me. I groaned. She pecked me one more time as I tried to get closer to deepen the kiss, and she pulled back again. She did it one more time but I put one hand in her hair and the other on the middle of her back and pulled her closer. I gave her one of the best kisses I had ever given her. It started very gentle, but then it deepened and became wild, passionate and filled with eagerness.

She slid her hands from my waist and pulled me closer to her. We were already as close as can be but it didn't feel close enough with her.

We both eventually pulled apart, from what we felt were ages we were kissing, for breath.

"Wow, that was some kiss," she said, gasping.

"Yeah it was. We better get going before were late." I said, but I didn't want to go to dinner right now. I wanted to take her to my cabin. Shame on me…

"Or…" She said in a seductive voice that almost made me fall to my knees. "We could stay here." She nodded to her dorm three floors over us. She then looked into my eyes and pulled me closer to her.

I smiled clearly fighting with myself, "As tempting as that may be, I'm actually very hungry." My stomach growled as if to demonstrate the point I was trying to make. We both laughed.

"Ok," she said as I took her hand as I led her to my car once again.

When we finally got to Missoula, we pulled in to a parking area and got out of the car. We were at a restaurant named: _Cena per La Mia Bella. _Which meant: Dinner for My Bella. I learned what it meant when I made reservations. It seemed ridiculous that I was Russian and taking her to an Italian restaurant when you thought about it.

"'Dinner for My Bella.'" She said out loud, with tears in her eyes.

"You like it?" I asked as I put my arm around her waist.

"I like it." She said.

"Wait, 'till you see inside. You should try the Champagne, it's amazing." I replied.

I led her inside as I left her ten feet behind me to talk to one of my best friends from Russia that was working here. I started speaking to him in Russian so Bella would have no idea what I was saying to him. What I was asking him was if he could do me a favor. I slipped him Bella's present and told him to wait for my signal. And he would put it to the bottom of her drink.

When we were finished speaking I took her by her elbow and led her around the restaurant to the back where I had a special room set up for the night. When we stopped at the wooden door, I turned to look at her.

"Close your eyes." I said to her. She did as told, and the door squeaked as I pushed it open. I led her forward with my arm around her waist and Clair De Lune by Debussy was playing softly in the background. I just knew it was her favorite song.

"Open your eyes." I whispered in her ear in a seductive tone that almost had her knees buckling from under her.

She opened them, and she let loose the tears she was fighting against outside.

"Dimitri... you shouldn't have."

"I _should_ have, you're that special to me. you like it?" I told her in her ear again.

"I love it. This is…" I could tell she was speechless. "This is perfect."She looked at me. "You're perfect." I kissed her, and she kissed me with much force as we did when we were at the Academy. she pulled away and looked into my eyes again. "You are so perfect; I'm so grateful and lucky to have someone like you." I didn't know what to say, so I stated the obvious.

"As I to you. I love you Isabella." I said and kissed her again.

"For the bajillionth time, it's either: Bella, Izzy, Iz or that special name you give me." She said obviously teasing me.

"Iza…?" I asked kidding around with her.

"Yep… But you know what? Don't worry about it. You can call me anything you want. After what you're doing for me right now, I don't care."

I let go of her and pulled her towards the table.

We sat down and talked about the Academy, TV, and our favorite movies, on and on and on. When we were finished with the salad, the main course was delivered by my friend who's name, by the way, was Javier. She had sautéed mushrooms and spaghetti and meat sauce with garlic bread. So did I.

Most of the time we were feeding each other or eating the same noodle just to kiss at the end of it. Then Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven started playing.

When the desert came, she had New York Style cheesecake with strawberries and I had a piece of chocolate cake with strawberries. Then River Flows in You by Yiruma started playing.

As we finished our desert, Javier came back to take our plates.

"Would you like more red wine?" He asked her.

"No thank you, I'll take the Champagne if you have any." He nodded with a smirk and looked at me.

"And you, sir?"

"I'll have the same, thank you."I said with a smile on my face. And I winked at him. It was the simple gesture to tell him to put her 'present' at the bottom of her Champagne. And he nodded at that. She stared at the waiter up until he left the room. Then she turned on me.

"What the hell was that?" she asked me with amusement in her tone. Damn, she was so freaking observant at times!

"It's nothing, just a private joke." I replied.

She scoffed at that and I quickly changed the subject.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you."

"And what might that be?" she asked with that sexy voice of hers.

"I know we've been dating for almost three years now. And I think that we should finally perk up the courage to tell. We've been hiding for a long time and I think we should finally come out. I mean really come out. No more chickening out. Just the truth." She looked at me like I was telling we should get a house together. Hey, that's a good idea… "I'm prepared to face the wrath of your father, Charlie, Mr. Molina who I know you're the teacher's pet of, Ms. Kirova and Alberta. And I'm prepared…" I trailed off just I time for Javier to give us our drinks. He left very fast after that.

She stared at her glass for a while then at mine then hers again. She realized hers was fizzing more than mine. When it stopped, she gasped when she saw the ring and looked at me.

Here it goes…

"I'm prepared to make you my wife."

Her eyes seemed to scream, 'Holy Shit!'

She blinked a few times just to clear her head to fully take in what I just told her.

"Dimitri…" she let loose her tears and I quickly went to her, kneeling down.

"Don't cry. It's just… I love you so much, Iza. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can't do that unless you say yes. I want to wake up in the morning with you next to me. You would be all tangled up my sheets lying against my chest just listening to my heart beat. I want to see you walking around in my room wearing my T-shirts. I just want to see you happy with me, with someone you love. I want to stay by your side when you're sick, or when you eventually have my babies…" she exhaled sharply and sniffled at that. "I just want to be with you always."

She took my hands and looked down at me, straight into my eyes.

"God, Dimitri, this is hard."

"In what way?"

"See… I've never been 'that girl'." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"The kind of girl that gets married straight out of high school. But… it's different with you. It's like you see right through me. You see past the stubbornness, the bitchiness, and the anger that I sometimes have. And you bring out the best in me. You teach and guide me to succeed in life."

"But…" I prompted her.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"There is not 'but' when it comes to you and I. I would be proud to be your wife."

"Then why is it so hard for you?"

"Like I said, I'm not that girl. I don't know how to be a wife. I'm just afraid I'll make you unhappy…" she trailed off and she let more tears fall.

"No, Iza…" I said as I stood slightly. I wiped her tears off with my thumbs as I put both my hands to frame her face. "You can never ever make me unhappy." I kissed her right then. Couldn't this girl… no, no, no… _woman_ see how much I loved her? She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer. And, boy, it was some kiss. It was one that let loose what we were feeling. Love, passion, lust, angry, and determination.

When we pulled back, we were both dizzier than ever, gasping for breath.

"So what will it be?" I asked her.

She bit her bottom lip, clearly in thought. "Yes." She eventually said. Tears filled her eyes again.

"Yes?" I asked her with tears filling my eyes and happiness filling my voice.

"Yes!" she shouted. And then she hugged me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I, Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Isabella Marie Belikov, promises to marry you, keep you safe, and love you as best as I can." She said seriously with a teasing voice.

"And I, Dimitri Belikov intend to make you Isabella Marie Belikov, and do the same." She blushed when I said it. Damn, she looked sexy.

I fished out the ring with a fork and dried it off with the napkin. I took her left hand and I gently slid the ring on her ring finger. It looked perfect on her. It was a gold band with a sapphire cut diamond. She let out some more tears and kissed me.

"Let's say we get out of here?" I asked with my accent flowing like a river. She giggled and then nodded. I lifted her up bridal-style while she laughed and carried her to the car. I was so happy she was going to be mine… always. I just wanted to take her to my cabin and make love to her. But that, I couldn't do. Not until after the wedding. If there is one after we tell everyone tomorrow…

* * *

**How'd you like it? Awesome huh. Press the green button... PLZ! R&R!**


	3. Packing Or Did You?

**A/N. Did you like Chapter 1 & 2? didn't see that coming did you? R&R Plz!**

**All Characters belong to Richelle Mead and Stephenie Meyer. :D**

**~RenesmeeJodison**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Packing… Or Did You?**

**Edward POV:**

Rose kept moving around so much that if I wasn't vampire, I would be dizzy as hell. Her long, brown hair was flowing freely like a river of brown silk with the 10 mph winds she was making by running around the bedroom to the closet over and over again. She was slow enough for me to see that her amber eyes were glowing like gold in the florescent lighting. Her stiff body plus her curves and vampire looks made her look absolutely irresistible. I couldn't believe she was mine and no one else's.

"Edward," she called out to me from the closet. Her voice was ringing like a thousand chimes calling out my name. She came out the closet and looked at me. I almost skipped a beat of my imaginary heart. She looked absolutely breathtaking every time I saw her.

"Yes, love." I answered her as I leaned back on the pillows of my bed.

"Have you seen my ruby colored dress with the black glittery lace of the bottom and at the sides?"

"Try the dryer, love. You used it last week, remember?"

"Oh... thank you." She was gone and back in the blink of an eye. She came over to me and gave me a sweet kiss. And it was good. It left me gasping and wanting more. "Thank you." She said again when I finally let her take an unnecessary breath.

_Oh my, oh my, oh my._ She thought_. We_ _are starting Vampire Academy at St. Vladimir's in Montana tomorrow! I'm so excited! I don't know what else to pack. I had enough room to fit my whole closet…_ It seemed like she did put her whole closet in her suitcase.

Wait, wait, wait. Vampire Academy? In Montana? _Tomorrow?!_ Holy Shit, I totally forgot!

"That's what you're packing for?! Vampire Academy?!" I said out loud.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," She shouted coming out of the closet. "You haven't packed yet?! I thought I told you that this was coming! Every day of this week I told you… 'On Sunday night we have to pack and go hunting before we go on our way to Mont–'" I interrupted her with a kiss. Sometimes her nagging got annoying.

"Sorry, I guess I was distracted by your beauty…" I said in my seductive voice.

"Well… I guess I can't blame you for that. Wait! Stop trying to distract me. Go pack now."

I shook my head is exasperation and ran to the closet and packed everything I thought I needed to go to the Academy in my leather suitcase. I made it back in record time. Ten seconds!

"Nice. We better go now before we miss our flight to Montana. Which is in…?" She checked the time. "Two hours?! Damn, we need to get going."

"I want to go hunting."

"That's exactly what we need to do first. Good thinking comrade." She said and gave me another one of her kisses.

"Yeah, we can't take any chances of being hungry on that plane. Especially you, Rose."

"Okay."

"Alright… I'll take the stuff out the car in the trunk and I'll meet you in the meadow."

"Okay…" she said again and kissed me like we were never gonna see me again. And she ran out the door. I grabbed the suitcase and headed out the door to my Volvo. Rose once called me a Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner when she was human. Brilliant.

* * *

**R&R. I can read your mind and i know you want to click that green button and review my story so far... so click it. love ya babez!**

**~RenesmeeJodison**


	4. Do I Smell The Same?

**A/N: For those who love my story and want more... tell you friends and family who loves to R&R my story so more people can read more and i could put more chapters on and get more reviews.**

**I DontOwn These fabulous characters... Richelle Mead and Stephenie Meyer does. i just own a camera and a laptop to write me novel...**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter... i'll have chapter 5 up by tomorrow.. oops... i mean later today... its after midnight right now....**

**R&R!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Do I Smell The Same?**

**Rose POV:**

"Alright… I'll take the stuff out the car in the trunk and I'll meet you in the meadow." He said.

"Okay…" I said doubtfully and I kissed him like we were never gonna see each other anymore. He was obsessed with his Volvo. He always drives over the limit while he drives me crazy. I used to call him a Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner when I was human. Obviously, I'm a three-month old vampire. Edward changed me himself. I met him when I just started attending Forks High School. I moved from custody of my Dad, Adam, in Phoenix to my Mom, Janine, here in Forks, Washington. When I met Edward, I swear it was love at first sight. We started dating, but later on, to my amazement, I found out he was a vampire. A vampire who was about... 104 years old.

I had begged him to turn me. He finally gave in when I agreed marry him. We aren't married yet, but we are engaged. The wedding will happen after this year at St. Vladimir's. He proposed to me at a restaurant that I absolutely loved! I was wearing that ruby dress, the one with the black lace and the ruby heels with diamonds on the straps to match. That's why I loved it so much and wanted to wear it to the prom that the Academy held later this upcoming semester.

As I ran out the bedroom, I started walking out the Cullen's back door that led to the forest. I closed my eyes took a deep breath as I stood at the entrance of the trees and picked up a scent of wild flowers, morning dew, and freshly grown grass and ran toward it.

Five minutes later, I arrived in the secret meadow that only I or Edward share. My first time here was when Edward was showing me that being a vampire was no joke, or no fun. I don't know about him, but it was pretty fun to me. I loved the rush. He always told me I was stubborn or "unreasonable" as he liked to say. I and Emmet had become best friends because of our stubbornness, smart-ass-ness, aggressiveness and our love for hunting bears. I had become extra best-friends with Alice and Rosalie because of our love/sense for fashion.

I stopped in the middle of the forest, and observed my surroundings with my vampire senses. I sensed Edward was coming. He snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I heard you coming." I whispered, knowing only he would hear me. I still didn't open my eyes.

"Hmm… I thought I was extra sneaky." He said in his seductive voice. "I guess I'll have to try harder next time." He whispered in my ear. His breath against my ear was making me shiver.

"Is this still hard for you?" I said, remembering my human months with him.

"What do you mean?"

"To be this close. Does my scent still make it hard for you to be this close to me?"

"It doesn't bother me at all. You are vampire, Rose. You don't have that…" He took a deep unnecessary breath. "…delicious smelling blood in you anymore."

"Yeah, it's still hard to remember that." To get off that subject, I switched to trying to find the location of our food.

"I smell two bears to the east of us and a mountain lion to the northeast. Both are approximately two miles away from the meadow." I opened my eyes and turned slightly to look at him. "Were eating good tonight." I said smugly.

With that, we left the meadow to find our prey.

* * *

**How did you like the chapter? Read Enjoy And Review Plz! .... I love ya Babez! You can leave comments on how to give the story a little twist...**

**~RenesmeeJodison**

**P.S: Click the Green button... you know you want to --**


	5. Hunting

**A/N i know why u r wondering why i havent added more chapters. its because i havent gotten as many reviews as i wanted. i want at least ten. or fifteen. **

**More reviews= happy author, happy author = faster chapters**

**R&R plz!**

**Dont forget to check out my other story THE HOG**

**I do not own Twilight, Vampire Academy, Or Underworld.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hunting**

**Rose & Edward POV…**

**Edward POV:**

As we took off to find our food, I tried to locate the mountain lion in the direction Rose gave me. Two miles ahead I saw a mountain lion just as far as Rose said. Damn, she was getting attuned to vampire life. I'd have to bless her, but now, it was time to eat.

I hid behind oncoming trees as I snuck closer to the lion. He was munching on an elk, but soon I would he munching on him. Hehehe… I felt like cackling like a witch. Damn it! I was becoming more like Rose with her crude humor. I shook my head as an attempt to get more focused.

I took very light steps as if I was floating on the earth. As I snuck up on the lion, he stopped eating as I reached his neck. I bit into him even before he could turn around. He made a screaming/growling sound. I see… this was a lioness. Before I could even get a drop out of him –I mean her –she turned around and slashed me across the chest. I jumped back ten feet as if in shock. I looked at my baby blue plaid shirt… it was shredded, and my jeans at the side.

"Oh no, you didn't! If Rose were myself right now, I would brutally kill–" The lion leapt at me before I could finish the sentence. I was glad I didn't. I was sounding more like Rose every day. I stepped three feet from where I stood. The lion missed and landed on her head. I was surprised she didn't break her neck.

The sun picked that particular moment to come out of the gray clouds. I was distracted by the colors my skin was giving off to the trees around me. I wish I didn't because I sensed the lion leaping for me from behind at the last minute. I turned around and saw the lion mid-air and grabbed her at the neck.

"You messed with the wrong vampire." I said, and then snapped her neck. She went limp and I lowered her to the ground and turned to the elk. I could see the blood flowing from it. Hmm… more for me. I turned back to the lion and continued what I started.

* * *

**Rose POV****:**

Edward ran off before I did. I guess he was really hungry… I mean thirsty… hungry…thirsty…WHATEVER!

I ran off to the direction I sensed the grizzly bears and remained quiet so I wouldn't scare them. I stopped running and hid behind a tree. Both of their backs we turned to me that just made my whole stunt even better.

I was wearing my silver knee-high boots, but I knew I wouldn't break my ankles fighting with them on. Come to think of it, I wasn't exactly dressed to hunt and feet off bears. I wore a long sleeved v-neck white shirt with puffy, leather, sleeveless jacket. My black jeans disappeared from the knees below because of my boots. My hair hung freely around my face and down my back just waiting to be played with. It was a hazard to be left down because my prey would get a hand hold. So I put it in a high pony tail.

I ran as hard and as light as I could and pretended that the bear on the left was a vault. I had seen this trick done so many times by gymnasts on TV. I jumped in the air about five feet away from his body and I reached for his shoulders to flip myself over him. I landed on my feet without a sound.

They had noticed me in front of them, so I had turned around so fast it would have made you dizzy. I jumped/levitated about five feet from the ground and kicked both of the grizzlies in the stomach. Emmet would have been proud for those moves I achieved successfully. Holy shit… now I'm using big words. I'm becoming like Edward and it's driving me crazy! He's lucky that I love him.

I was knocked out of my reverie by both bears and punched both in the face. I shook my head at an attempt to get over the dizzy feeling in my head. I climbed up the nearest tree and snapped off a branch with ease. As I came down I landed on the back of the bear that I jumped over. I'll call him B.1. I snapped my arm back and plunged the branch into his shoulder. He roared and staggered and eventually fell but I jumped off him before he hit the ground. The other grizzly –let's call him B.2 –was in front of me and attempted to take a swipe at me. I blocked him with the stick I had once again and I kept blocking his hits. I managed to get a few hits in there fortunately. I sensed B.1 coming up behind me. I turned and saw him try to take a swipe at me. I ducked out of the way and he swiped B.2 in the face instead. Blood spurted everywhere.

Score!

B.2 swiped back at him; soon they were mauling each other.

Double Score!

But they were wasting blood and I was getting angry. I ran to the tree hovering above them and I kicked it down. It land on both of them with a thud and they fell.

I rushed over to them and ripped their throats out before they could get up again. I sunk my teeth into B.1 and rejoiced the feeling of the sweet blood traveling down my throat and strengthening my muscles. Venom filled my mouth also but that still went down with the blood. When I drained him dry, I moved on to the other bear to only experience that feeling again. When I finished the last drop, I sighed and leaned back into the tree.

I heard clapping from behind me and a turned around.

Edward.

"Nice job Selene." He was talking about Selene from Underworld. I loved all three movies and he always makes fun of me for it.

"Well, it's one better than being grated cheese." I remarked and motioned to his clothes. He frowned.

"Well… I got caught off guard thinking about you." I started walking to him.

"Nice try! You liar. You were too busy looking at the colors of your skin." I put my hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"I gotta admit… I do hate this lying detection ability of yours."

"Me too, Edward; me too. Oh, and if I _were_ you I _would have_ killed that lion slowly. Now I have to get a new outfit for you." He shook his head in amazement and I kissed him and took his hand for him to follow me to the car.

When we exited the forest I was surprised and irritated.

Oh, Shit.

* * *

**I tried to make Edward and Rose's fights as exciting as possible. Hope i did good enough to plz you. Review and let me know. The green button is calling ur name...**


	6. Update: 10'17'11

**Authors Note: Update #3 :)  
**

**Okay, Hello my wonderful peeps who enjoy my stories: Twilight Academy and August Rush! **

**I wanted to let you all know that my new system on Live Journal for my new story "The Blood Bath of Corruption" has been updated:**

**Chapter (1)a: Characters that will appear in this chapter (I'll post this when I am 1/3 of the way finished.)**

Post will be Titled: "The Blood Bath of Corruption" Chapter (?)a: Sneak Peek: Characters**  
**

**(1)b: A sneak peek of dialogue between two characters (I'll post this when I am 2/3 of the way finished.)**

Post will be Titled: "The Blood Bath of Corruption" Chapter (?)b: Sneak Peek: Dialogue******  
**

**Then I'll post the story when I complete the chapter.**

**This process will only be available to those who look at my LiveJournal. I will not post them anywhere else (look at my twitter for notifications).**

**The summary is now up (Live Journal) for those who want to see it.  
**

**-RenesmeeJodison (www. kcmayers . livejournal . com)**

**PS: Be sure to leave comments on my page it would make me happier about writing it. :)**

**And please follow me on twitter to get updates on all my stories.**

**(www . twitter . com / kcmayers)**


End file.
